


Beg For Me (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 2)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2018 fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra gets herself into a bind when Pharah decides to bring the handcuffs home from work and make her little hacker beg for it.





	Beg For Me (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 2)

Content: NSFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 2 Prompts: Ass Worship | Begging | Medical Play | Watersports

Sombra shivered as the cold metal of the handcuffs wrapped around her wrists restraining her hands to the headboard of her lover’s bed. She bit her bottom lip rolling it between her teeth as she looked up at a very shirtless Fareeha while she lay bare beneath her. It was such a vulnerable position, but she trusted Fareeha with her life after everything they’d been through.

“Tell me what you want habibti.” The Security Chief said low while trailing wet kisses down over her sternum until she reached her navel.

“Té quiero.” She whispered watching her with half lidded eyes earning a smile from her lover.

“What do you want me to do?” Fareeha asked, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh after spreading her legs open to admire the view of her naked lover. She looked like a goddess with her purple hair fanned out across the pillow beneath her head.

“I want you to fuck me Fareeha Amari.” She answered, confident that she would get her way. All it usually took were a perfect pair of violet colored puppy dog eyes to get her way. It was how she’d managed to talk the Security Chief out of arresting her the first time she’d popped up in her apartment again after Talon had broken Akandé out of Helix’s maximum security prison. There was just something about each other that kept them coming back time and time again despite the fact that they were supposed to be enemies.

A smirk tugged at the Security Chief’s lips before she nipped at the sensitive spot she’d found on her lover’s caramel colored thighs. “That’s not how you ask sweetheart, and you know it. You have to beg for it.”

Sombra huffed in protest. “But ‘Reeha-”

“No, no, no. No buts habibti.” She chided her for her childish behavior. “You beg me, or I’m leaving you like this for the rest of the night.”

The hacker’s core pulsed at the stern tone of her lover’s voice. There was just something about Fareeha that made taking orders such a turn on for her. She licked her lips anxiously awaiting to feel the Egyptian inside her again.

“Please… I’ll do whatever you want me to Fareeha.”

“I want you to keep begging until you’ve earned my cock.” Fareeha said in her ear before tugging on her lope with her teeth. Her lips traveled down over her neck to her breasts where she bit her nipple gently pulling on the pierced bud before she flicked her tongue over it soothingly.

“Ah~ fuck.” The hacker gasped at the sting of her lover’s bites. She loved the marks they left behind, but it wasn’t helping to ease the pit of burning desire in her core. “Té necesito por favor…”

“That’s better.” The Security Chief smiled running her fingers over her velvety lower lips feeling how wet Sombra was getting from her teasing. Sombra’s hips jerked up chasing the feeling of Fareeha’s fingers on her.

“Please Papi. I want you inside me.” She pleaded in a tone that almost sounded like a desperate whine. Her inner walls where flexing and unflexing in anticipation of Fareeha’s shaft, but all she got were fingers pushing in and stretching her out before they curled against her sweet spot drawing a low moan from her lips.

Fareeha dragged it out the teasing a little longer as she prepared Sombra for her. After withdrawing her fingers she undid the button and zipper of her jeans before kicking them off with her briefs at the foot of the bed. She crawled back over to Sombra and grabbed her legs bringing them around her waist before she leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her wanton lover moaned when she rubbed her tip along the split of her lower lips.

“Is this what you want habibti?” She purred as she kissed along her jawline.

“Si… please mi amor.” She barely completed her sentence before Fareeha buried her shaft inside her in one smooth thrust of her hips. The sound that left Sombra’s lips only served to make her dick harder. It was a sweet sated moan.

She pistoned her hips back and forth not giving the hacker much time to catch her breath before she was pushing her higher and higher towards her climax. Her hands brought Sombra’s legs up higher at her sides angling her thrusts perfectly against her g-spot.

Sombra’s moans filled the room along with the sounds of skin smacking against skin and the headboard hitting the wall. With every buck of Fareeha’s hips her cock rubbed against all the right places until she felt herself teetering on the edge of ecstasy. “Oh~ dios mio!”

Knowing full well that her lover was on the verge of her orgasm Fareeha slowed her thrusts. “Do you want to cum?” She emphasized each word with a slow roll of her hips.

“Yes please Papi!” Sombra begged her without hesitation in her desperate need for her climax. Fareeha smirked.

“Cum for me.” She ordered her and Sombra came just like that grinding her hips into each thrusts until her inner walls clenched tight around her shaft and her body trembled with pleasure.

“Good girl.” Fareeha whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it wasn’t long before Sombra gave in to her. Her Egyptian lover’s thrusts became jerky and less controlled as she too started to cum.

When her climax was finally over she reached over to the night stand grabbing the keys to her cuffs and releasing Sombra from them. The hacker rubbed her sore wrists before cuddling up to Fareeha and laying her head on her chest.

“Next time I’m putting you in handcuffs pajarita.”

“We’ll see about that habibti.”

Fin


End file.
